Never Ending
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Kau tau? Seorang seniman memandang segala hal itu dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Dalam pikiran mereka, semua hal itu memiliki nilai dan makna. Aku rasa tubuhku juga begitu, dan begitu juga dengan tubuhmu. Seniman itu suka membandingkan makna dari karya seni yang satu dengan karya seni yang lain. Jika kau mau, aku ingin melihat makna karya seni yang sang pencipta ukir dalam tubuhmu.


_Apa yang paling penting dalam kehidupan manusia?_

Nafas (?)

Cinta (?)

Makanan (?)

_Yang membuatku bertahan hidup tanpa Makanan, Cinta bahkan walau aku tak lagi memiliki Nafas adalah.._

**_Kenangan_**

** \**

**\**

Akagi and Kaga

Setetes airmata pengantar kenangan

* * *

"maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dalam ingatan, semuanya bisa dimanupulasi oleh kebohongan dan keinginan. Tapi belum ada yang mampu mengabaikan takdir yang membawamu pada sebuah frasa yang disebut _Kebetulan._

"ah benarkah? Mungkin saja"

Dan dibalik waktu yang terbatasi oleh emosi, semua orang bisa membuang serpihan kelam dari cerita yang tak mau dia ingat kembali, tapi tidak ada yang ingin melepas serpihan itu jika dia menginginkannya, apakah dia terpaksa?

"ah, maaf. Mungkin aku yang salah"

Semuanya diputar kembali, waktu, pilihan, kesempatan, perasaan, emosi, dan takdir.

"jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Akagi"

** Never Ending**

Benang merah itupun terulur kembali, melilit takdir, kepribadian, emosi, perasaan dan kenangan.

"tidak apa nona, tidak usah merasa bersalah karena aku tak mengenalmu. Semua orang didunia ini pun pernah seperti itu. Dalam sekali tatap, dia merasa sudah mengenal takdir yang sama dengan seseorang yang di tatapnya. Semua itu disebut angan" wajah itu menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"benarkah? Lalu siapa namamu?" seorang gadis bernama Akagi itu menunjukkan tanyanya.

"Kaga, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya"

Tetes air dari langit yang kelampun ikut bersedih, mungkin terharu, mungkin juga sedang tersakiti, siapa yang tau. Hati manusia dan langit itu berbeda, namun sama – sama sulit dipahami, cepat berubah – ubah, dan semuanya tak beraturan.

Mereka merapatkan jejak dan jarak kakinya ketempat yang tak tercium oleh air. Berteduh bersama disebuah sisi toko yang memiliki perlindungan terlalu minim bagi mereka berdua.

"bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja" Akagi meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas kepalanya, dari balik sana dia memandang seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

"tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu, rumahku disekitar sini, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberimu tumpangan" Kaga mulai bersiap, tanpa perintah lagi, kakinya melangkah cepat menelusuri tapak – tapak berair di hadapan langkahnya. Dia yakin gadis itu akan mengikutinya.

-][-

"yaaa, lihat seragam sekolahku basah" Akagi melepas keluhannya saat dia dan Kaga sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah bernuansa minimalis itu, terlalu minimalis bahkan jika disebut sebagai rumah. Sebuah ruang kecil di lantai tiga sebuah apertemen murah lengkap dengan beranda.

"masuklah" Kaga membukakan pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk mendahuluinya lebih dahulu, lalu setelah dua pasang kaki itu melangkah melewati batas pintu, pintupun ditutup kembali.

"apa pekerjaanmu?" Akagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kamar itu begitu kosong, teramat sangat kosong malah, bukan karena tidak ada barang yang tersusun didalamnya, ada memang, tapi terlihat tak begitu hidup untuknya. Lebih banyak tumpukkan – tumpukan majalah tua, koran ada dimana – mana, disisi dinding kamar bahkan begitu banyak potongan – potongan dari koran yang tertempel tak beraturan.

"Seniman" Kaga membuka bajunya, melepas semua beban, peluh yang bercampur dengan air hujan yang menempel ditubuhnya. Akagi melihatnya sekilas, ada rona merah saat dia lihat sosok wanita yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya itu sudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya tanpa terkecuali. Begitu polos dan.. putih.

"k-kau tak tau malu ya. Setidaknya tutupi dirimu sebelum bertukar baju dihadapanku" keluhnya sambil meremasi tas sekolah yang begitu erat dipeluknya. Dia...gugup.

"lekukan dalam setiap tubuh manusia itu juga seni. Untuk apa ditutup – tutupi" Kaga membalas dengan ekspresi datar. Dan Akagi hanya mengumpat mengutuki seseorang dalam hatinya.

Suasana hujan diluar sudah cukup reda, hanya tetesan – tetesan kecil yang Akagi tak tau kapan akan berakhir. Sebelumnya Kaga memberikan sepasang pakaian untuknya berganti, tapi Akagi tidak mau. Dia seperti enggan menerima kebaikan dari orang lain yang baru saja dikenalnya. Katanya.. "aku diajarkan untuk tidak boleh dekat – dekat dengan orang asing"

Mendapati kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, Kaga hanya membentuk segaris tipis di wajahnya. Orang asing kah? "lalu untuk apa kau menerima tawaranku saat aku mengajakmu kerumahku?" Kaga merapikan tumpuhkan koran – koran yang menutupi ranjangnya.

"i-itu karena aku terpaksa" sangkalnya tak berdasar. Bohong! Dia jelas berbohong.

"apa kau tidak merindukan seseorang?" Kaga mengangkat tumpukan terakhir itu, menyusunnya kesisi dinding di tempat tumpuhkan lainnya telah tersusun rapi. Akagi membalikkan tubuhnya dari sisi jendela yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Angin bertemu awan, mereka pun seakan terdiam. Tidak lama memang, tapi Akagi sempat melewatkan ribuan tetes air yang telah menghantam permukaan bumi diluar sana.

"maksudmu?" perasaannya mulai bergejolak, tapi dia tidak tau karena apa, mungkin ditanyakan hal pribadi itu oleh orang asing itu rasanya menjengkelkan.

"aku bisa melihatnya" Kaga melepaskan pandangan itu, dan dia tau gadis Akagi itu masih memandanginya.

"maksudmu?" lagi – lagi ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Akagi, kesal terpancar jelas disana.

"sudahlah. Kau sendiri tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan hal yang tidak kau mengerti" Kaga bangkit dari duduknya, menyisiri waktu dengan ingatan yang dimilikinya. Dia sudah berdiri di sisi dinding yang tertempel potongan – potongan kertas itu, matanya jauh memandang apa yang begitu dekat disana.

Ruangan disana memang sedikit redup, Kaga sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu ruangannya, biasanya tanpa mendung, ruangan tanpa lampu itu juga sudah lumayan terangnya, namun kini ceritanya berbeda, cuaca mendung, tanpa lampu, dan Akagi tidak bisa melihat jelas mimik lain yang ingin dia lihat disana.

"jika hujan nanti telah selesai menunaikan tugasnya. Kau bisa pulang sendirian kan?" Kaga beralih pandang, tubuhnya juga tak lagi menatap potongan – potongan itu, dia merasa lelah, entah karena apa.

"kau mengusirku?" Akagi mulai geram, dia tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang pemikiran orang dewasa yang sedang dihadapnya sekarang. Mungkin orang dewasa itu memang aneh.

"kau sensitif sekali nona, berapa umurmu?" Kaga duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki dinding lain, kecuali kamar mandi. Disana telah tersusun rapi dapur, ruang makan, dan tempat tidur. Tak ada lagi pembatas.

"tujuh belas" balasnya kesal.

"dan aku dua puluh tahun" Kaga kembali menatapnya.

"jadi usahakan untuk bersikap lebih hormat pada orang yang lebih tua padamu"

"bukan urusanmu, tante" Akagi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap langit dari luar lubang jendela, tetesan hujan semakin banyak, jika begini bagaimana dia akan pulang.

Ruang itu menjadi sunyi, sudah hampir lima belas menit Akagi berdiri didepan jendela. Pandangannya tetap tak berubah, langit yang dia pandangi sama kelamnya. Dia tidak tau apa yang sedang Kaga lakukan didalam. Sejak pembicaraan mereka yang terakhir, Akagi tidak lagi membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangnya kearah wanita itu.

Didalam tetesan hujan, Akagi memang merindukan seseorang. Rasa rindunya tidak pernah berbentuk, terlalu abstrak karena dia sendiri tak tau siapa orang yang dia rindukan. Tapi rasanya segala sentuhan yang jari – jarinya hasilkan disetiap jejak kulitnya, membuat rindu yang Akagi rasakan kian meluap. Dan setelahnya rasa sesal dan tangislah yang akan dia dapatkan, dia menyerah untuk mengingat siapa sosok yang dia rindukan, terlalu lelah hingga dia muak pada dirinya sendiri. Itulah alasan mengapa pertanyaan Kaga tadi merusak suasana hatinya.

"biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

Akagi berbalik cepat memandang sosok yang ternyata sedari tadi masih duduk tepi ranjang, dan kini menatap matanya. Apa dari tadi dia tidak melakukan sesuatu disana? Akagi pikir sedari tadi wanita itu mungkin sudah terlelap tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

" bisa kau ijinkan aku menyentuhmu?" Kaga masih memandangi wajah Akagi dengan datar.

"tenang. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan. Kau tau? Aku itu seniman, seorang seniman memandang segala hal itu dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Dalam pikiran mereka semua hal itu memiliki nilai dan makna. Aku rasa tubuhku juga begitu, dan begitu juga dengan tubuhmu. Seniman itu suka membandingkan makna dari karya seni yang satu dengan karya seni yang lain. Jika kau mau, aku ingin melihat makna karya seni yang sang pencipta ukir dalam tubuhmu" Kaga bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Akagi sendiri masih belum bisa mencerna segala kumpulan kata yang terdengar keren itu dari mulut Kaga. Tapi sebelum otaknya bisa mencerna satu – per satu kata itu, tangan Kaga sudah menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

"dan kau sendiri akan segera tau apa makna yang kau miliki dari milikmu sendiri-" dan kalimat itu terputus saat Kaga mendaratkan satu kecupan super lembut ke bibir gadis yang masih terperangah itu. Akagi masih terdiam, dan kecupan pun dilepaskan. Tinggi mereka nyaris sama, hanya saja sebenarnya Akagi masih lebih tinggi beberapa centi.

"aku akan menilai setiap detail dari keseluruhan kulit tubuhmu. Satu bagian untuk satu penilaian dan satu makna. Kau akan aku buat mengerti tentang dirimu sendiri. Hanya tinggal menunggu ketersediaanmu saja, maka semua akan kulakukan dengan perlahan. Kau bersedia?" Kaga memasang senyumnya, wajah mereka tak lagi berjarak. Bibir bertemu bibir, kulit bertemu kulit.

Sepertinya Akagi lupa tentang dirinya, lupa pemikirannya dan lupa semua kenangan yang pernah dialaminya. Untuk saat ini dia sudah lupa segala – galanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak niat, tapi kecupan kedua itu benar – benar manis untuk indra perasanya. Mungkin ini bagian awal dari tubuh Akagi yang telah dimaknainya sempurna. dan Akagi seakan turut peran, telah mengerti untuk apa bibirnya dibentuk semenarik itu. Untuk sebuah kecupan menggairahkan.. Mungkin. Kaga berhasil. Dia tersenyum setelah melihat Akagi terengah – engah membalas setiap sentuhan yang melekat dibibirnya.

"mau pindah kebagian tubuh lain?" senyumnya menderah perasaan Akagi, mata mereka masih saling menatap, dan seringaian tipis itu memenuhi wajah Kaga dengan sempurna disana. Akagi masih tak tau keputusannya. Menunggu itu hal yang membosankan, hingga Kaga meraih tangan Akagi, mendekatkannya pada bibirnya, dan menghisap setiap jari itu perlahan secara bergantian. Akagi mendesah, sungguh, sensasinya begitu luar biasa, Akagi tidak kuat, dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain, namun masih membiarkan Kaga menikmati manis – manis yang melekat di jari – jarinya. Basah, lengket, namun rasanya Akagi begitu ketagihan, dia tidak menepis, karena dia malu untuk mengatakan iya. Dia tak harus bagaimana. Dia ingin dimaknai lebih banyak lagi jika cara pemaknaan yang akan Kaga lakukan dengan cara begini. Dia benar – benar rela. Namun sepertinya Kaga begitu ingin mempermainkan kenikmatan yang dialami Akagi, dia bisa saja menyeret gadis itu, menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi rasa – rasanya akan lebih menarik jika Akagi yang lebih dulu memintanya.

"baiklah, jika kau tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur" ucap Kaga, melepas jari – jari itu dari bibirnya. Tapi Akagi secara refleks menarik tangannya. Dan sebuah senyuman itu berhasil muncul disana. "a-aku.. b-ber..se..dia" ucapnya gugup, menahan malu, andai saja mendung sudah beranjak dari sana, Kaga bisa lihat betapa merah wajah itu. Tapi tak usah diperjelaspun Kaga sudah hapal bagaimana wajah itu juga sedang memerah. Itu yang Kaga rindukan.

"jangan menyesal nona kecil" Kaga menarik tangan Akagi kuat, membuat gadis itu terkejut hingga mengeluarkan satu jeritan tak terduga dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya telah terhempas di atas ranjang, dan Kaga sudah menyerangnya dengan tindihan.

"pe-pelan – pelan saja b-bodoh" ucapnya masih menahan rasa malu yang dia tidak tau kapan akan menghilang.

"sesuai perintahmu, nona" sebuah cengiran yang muncul saat Kaga kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu, Akagi kini tak lagi harus merasa malu untuk membalasnya. Mereka saling melumat, lidah saling bertaut, mata saling terpejam. Dalam kegelapan yang Akagi lihat itu, sebuah kenanganpun berputar.

-][-

_"Kaga-senpai..."_ sebuah suara terdengar, tampak satu senyum mengambang disisi yang dia lihat. Senyum manis dari seorang yang kini tengah melumat bibirnya. Akagi membuka matanya, dia tidak sadar apa yang sedang dia lihat dibalik kegelapan itu. Ada Kaga, dengan seragam sekolah. Kenangan siapa yang terputar dikepalanya tadi?

Kaga berpindah tempat, dari bibir, dia menelanjangi setiap inchi kulit putih leher jenjang itu. Benar – benar harum, Kaga terasa seperti sedang tenggelam di tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya, wangi tubuh Akagi begitu memabukkannya.

Kembali Akagi terpejam, rasanya benar – benar nikmat. Dia tak mampu menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Jika cara penilaiannya begini, Akagi bisa bayangkan jika dia akan pingsan karena setiap kenikmatan itu tak lagi bisa ditahannya.

_"Akagi-chan.. apa kau mau jadi pacarku? Aku tau ini tidak boleh. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang saat bersamamu. Karena kau itu begitu baik padaku"_ satu kenangan kembali mengusik pejaman mata Akagi. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah mendapati Kaga telah membuka pakaiannya.

"a-apa kita harus sampai ketahap itu?" ucap Akagi tidak percaya, kali ini dia sedang melihat sebuah tubuh dengan jenis yang sama dengan tubuhnya telah menindihnya. Tapi kenyataan yang harus dia terima, lekukan tubuh itu kini telah membisukan bibirnya.

"saat kau sudah mengatakan ketersediaanmu. Kau hanya harus pasrah dengan apa yang kulakukan, Akagi-chan" Kaga tersenyum, dan senyuman itu mirip dengan senyuman yang sekilas Akagi lihat dalam pejamannya.

"nee, Kaga-san" Akagi masih mampu bersuara disaat batas kenikmatannya telah dipermainkan.

"hmm.." Kaga tidak begitu tertarik mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Karna kini bibirnya sibuk menelusuri keindahaan dari mulusnya kulit dada Akagi. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu melepas kancing- kancing kemeja seragam sekolah Akagi.

"a-apa kita benar – benar tidak pernah be-bertemu sebelumnya?" ucap Akagi, sambil tangannya menggenggam erat, seprai putih ranjang Kaga. Kini gerakan Kaga terhenti sejenak, Akagi membuka mata untuk menangkap mimik kaget Kaga disana.

"oh, rupanya kau sudah mulai berhalusinasi nona" seringaiannya terlihat semakin menggoda. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kaga menyusupkan tangannya kepunggung Akagi, melepaskan pengait yang membatasi pandangannya dari kedua payudara indah Akagi, bahkan Kaga harus bisa rela mengakui jika payudara milik Akagi itu jauh lebih indah dan besar dari miliknya.

"a-aku tidak berhalusinasi, Ka-kau kira... ahhh... ja-jangan kau gi-gigit bagian i-itu.., " ucapannya tidak lagi terdengar jelas, Kaga benar – benar tega mempermainkannya, untuk apa dia menilai bagian tubuh yang tidak harusnya dia jamah itu. memberi gigitan kecil di kedua puting Akagi bergantian, menghisapnya, memilin, menekan, Akagi bisa mati menahan nikmat bercampur rasa sakit.

"jika tidak berhalusinasi, lalu apa namanya?" Kaga melepas genggaman Akagi yang sudah memegangi wajahnya, mencegah dirinya untuk bergerak lebih liar pada tubuhnya. Dan melihat Akagi sudah diderah energi yang terkuras, keringatnya bahkan bercuruan begitu banyak melebihi air hujan. Mungkin. Tapi Kaga hanya tersenyum menatap tepat kewajah gadis itu, mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua, hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, bedanya. Kaga tersenyum, dan Akagi terengah – engah.

"i-ini bukan halusinasi" Akagi mengambil nafas diantara jedanya.

"aku memanggilmu senpai saat itu, tapi aku tak ingat yang lain. Aku hanya ingat kepingan – kepingan memori itu secara acak barusan" Akagi mendorong tubuh Kaga untuk menjauhinya, dan Kaga menurut saja, dengan masih dalam keadaan terengah – engah, Akagi bergerak memutar tubuhnya kesamping. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi tumpukan dengan tidak menentu. Sejenak mereka terdiam. Akagi benar – benar lelah saat itu.

"jika kau tidak lagi berkenan melakukannya. Tidak usah mengubah ingatanmu menjadi alasan" Kaga bangkit dari ranjang itu, meraih bajunya yang sudah berserak dilantai. Akagi hanya terdiam.

"tidak banyak orang yang punya kenangan indah didunia ini. Tapi terkadang dengan seenaknya takdir merebut kenangan indah itu dan mengorbankan sang pemiliknya" lanjutnya.

"baiklah" Akagi merubah posisinya, menghadap kearah mana Kaga berdiri.

"bagaimana jika aku yang memberi penilaian pada tubuhmu-" dan sebelum Kaga berbalik memandang Akagi, dia mendapati dirinya sudah tertarik dan terhempas diatas ranjang, menindih Akagi saat itu.

"serahkan padaku, akan kubuktikan jika dulu aku pernah mengenalmu. Kau mau mempermainkanku sampai kapan?" ucap Akagi membalikkan posisinya dengan Kaga. Disana dia sudah siap menindih tubuh wanita itu. Melepas kemeja yang dipakai Kaga dengan kuat, dia tidak peduli jika kemeja itu mau robek atau tidak. Yang dia pedulikan kali ini adalah, ingatannya tidak akan pernah salah.

"dua tahun lalu, aku kecelakaan" Akagi masih sempat bersuara sebelum bibirnya meremas payudara Kaga dengan mulutnya. Kaga mendesah pelan, dia menikmatinya.

"apa kau pikir aku takut melakukan ini padamu? Aku bukan gadis kecil seperti yang kau pikirkan" kemabli Akagi meruntuti puting payudara Kaga dengan gesekan dan permainan lidahnya. Keringat didahi Kaga semakin menetes, dia mengerang. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seganas ini sebelumnya. Akagi seperti setan kecil bertopeng malaikat, penipu bernafsu besar.

Akagi selesai dengan permainannya, dia bergerak melepas seluruh kemeja yang masih menyangkut dengan tak elit di tubuhnya, dilepaskannya pakaiannya itu dan melemparnya jauh, terserah! Hilang sekalipun dia tidak peduli. Kini dia bergerak turun kedaerah perut Kaga, melihat Kaga mengerang tak beraturan seperti itu malah semakin memperuncing senyum liciknya.

"setelah kecelakaan, aku terkena Koma hingga beberapa bulan, delapan bulan-an mungkin" Akagi merabai perut Kaga menggunakan jari – jarinya, rasanya begitu puas melihat Kaga mengejang kegelian penuh nafsu begitu. Akagi tertawa, lalu dipermainkannya kulit perut itu dengan lidahnya, membersihkan apapun yang melekat disana dengan lidahnya, dia tidak peduli jika tau – tau Kaga sudah meraih kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih dia miliki. Akagi tetap tidak peduli.

"dan aku kembali mengulang masa satu tahunku di SMA setelah aku dipindah sekolahkan kekota lain" Akagi melepas kaitan di celana pendek Kaga, setelah lolos membuka resleting celana itu, dia menariknya keluar menelusuri kaki jenjang Kaga dan melemparkannya tak tentu arah. Dia menyeringai saat Kaga benar – benar tak tahan dengan segala macam perbuatannya.

"He-hentikan Akagi" ucapnya kalut.

"kau tau? Aku hilang ingatan saat i-" sebelum Akagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kaga memutar balik posisinya. Akagi tercengang, setau dia tadi Kaga tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka matanya, tapi kini rasanya dia dihempaskan begitu kuat oleh kekuatan wanita itu diatas ranjang. Kini mereka kembali bertukar posisi, Kaga meremas kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Akagi di masing – masing sisi. Menatap gadis itu lekat, wajah mereka terlalu dekat, ditutupi oleh rambut – rambut Kaga yang berjatuhan mengikuti gravitasi, bahkan peluhnya pun menetes mengenai wajah gadis itu disana.

"aku tau, aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak tau tentang kecelakaan itu, tentang kondisi kesehatanmu, tentang kepindahanmu, bahkan tentang kenyataan kau melupakanku. Aku tau, bodoh!" air matanya jatuh entah sejak kapan, walau awalnya Akagi tidak terlalu yakin tetesan – tetesan itu adalah airmata atau peluh, tapi isakan Kaga kini meyakinkannya. Wanita itu menangis dihadapannya. Sangat dekat hingga menyentuh perasaannya.

Dia tidak tau apapun tentang Kaga saat dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, jangankan Kaga, nama sendiri dia tidak ingat saat itu. Kedua orang tuanya yang merawatnya, dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan siapa Kaga saat itu, kenapa? Haruskah?

"kau tau Akagi-chan" Kaga menyandarkan tubuhnya mendekap Akagi yang masih terheran diposisinya, dia lepas perlahan kedua genggamannya ditangan gadis itu, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu kanan Akagi, dia menangis, bebannya seakan menguap bersamaan dengan airmatanya.

"aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Walau kau meninggalkanku saat itu. Dan saat aku sadar aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Aku menyusulmu kesini. Aku takut jika kelak aku tak lagi bisa melihat wajahmu. Ingat jika beberapa kali kau pernah tertabrak seseorang di perpustakaan kota?" Kaga terisak dijedanya. Akagi pun memutar balik kilasan memorinya.

"aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku, tapi saat kata maaf yang kuucapkan agar kau mendengar suaraku. Kau malah tersenyum seperti tak ingat apapun tentangku, kau brengsek Akagi, kau menyebalkan" tangis Kaga sekali lagi dalam dekapan Akagi.

"tapi aku memang tak mengingat apapun tentangmu Kaga-san, aku tak ingat apapun bahkan sampai saat ini, semuanya tidak jelas. Aku juga menahan rasa sakitku selama ini" seru Akagi dalam ketidakpastian. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kaga dan kembali memandang wajah yang penuh uraian air mata itu, dia kembali berusaha memikirkan apapun tentang wanita itu, tapi percuma. Hanya dua kepingan itu saja yang dia ingat.

"bantu aku untuk mengingatmu. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa hubungan kita dulu" ucap Akagi memeluk Kaga disana, dia bangkit dari tubuhnya, memaksa Kaga untuk kembali menyentuhnya.

"kita dulu pacarankan? Kepingan kenanganku memuat kembali logika jika kau menyukaiku. Bantu aku Kaga-san! Bantu aku!" teriaknya yang semakin kesal melihat Kaga hanya diam saja disana. Ingin rasanya dia menampar pipi itu dengan keras, namun sebelum dia selesai berpikir, dia malah merasa pipinya yang tertampar begitu kuat. Dan Kaga memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin saat itu.

"keluar dari rumahku sekarang!" teriaknya pada Akagi. Dan gadis itu tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

-][-

"Kaga-senpai" sebuah senyuman hangat dan perasaan hangat menyelimuti batin Kaga. Melihat Akagi selalu berada disisinya, membuatnya bersyukur cukup banyak atas kehidupannya. Didalam ruang kelasnya, Akagi sudah berdiri disisi pintu, hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana, dibalut perasaan yang tak bisa dipastikan. Kaga tersenyum ditempat duduknya memandang Akagi, dan Akagi juga tersenyum lebih lebar lagi malah, memandangi Kaga dengan pesonanya yang luar biasa. Kaga memang populer disekolah, Akagi juga. Dan mereka benar – benar difavoritkan saat itu.

"Akagi-chan, apa kau membenciku karena sudah mengatakannya?" Kaga berucap ragu, dia ingat beberapa saat lalu dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Akagi.

"tidak.." Akagi menggelengkan kepalanya penuh dengan senyuman.

"aku senang jika Kaga-senpai menyukaiku. Kalau begitu senpai mau jadi pacarku kan?" tangan Akagi cepat meraih tangan Kaga, menggenggamnya, lalu memandang wajah senpainya itu dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. Kaga tersipu malu, rona merah menerpanya, dan dengan satu anggukan saja, Akagi sudah melompat kedalam pelukannya.

"aku sayang senpai, cinta senpai, suka senpai, dan akan tetap sepeti itu selamanya" ucap Akagi penuh semangat. Dan sesaat kemudian, bibir mereka sudah saling menempel, membalas dan melumat penuh kenikmatan.

-][-

"senpai, kita kerumahku yuk!" ucap Akagi sembari pulang sekolah melangkahkan kakinya, menggandeng lengan Kaga tanpa celah.

"apa boleh? Aku takut mengganggu orang rumahmu" Kaga menatap wajah Akagi disampingnya.

"mama dan papa pergi. Hanya aku sendiri, karena bosan makanya aku mengajak senpai, boleh ya?" Akagi memohon. Kaga hanya tersenyum, dia menggerakkan tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Akagi yang saat itu masih lebih pendek darinya.

-][-

"Kaga-sen..pai..." ucap Akagi menahan uraian airmatanya. Dia mengingat kepingan – kepingan itu kembali, ingatannya sudah terkumpul di otaknya. Tak lagi menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menderah pipinya akibat tamparan Kaga, dia menarik tubuh Kaga untuk kembali menatapnya.

"aku ingat kejadian saat kita berciuman dikelasmu, aku ingat kenangan jalan pulang bersama saat aku mengajakmu kerumahku, aku sudah ingat Kaga-san" ucap Akagi dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terduga.

"lalu, apa kau ingat kenapa kau terbaring koma dirumah sakit dan ingatanmu menghilang?" Kaga tak merespon raut wajah bahagia di wajah Akagi, tatapannya masih terlalu menakutkan. Dia tidak lagi peduli dengan kehadiran orang yang dia sayang dulu, tidak peduli walau Akagi sudah berusaha mengingat semuanya.

"orang tuamu mengetaui hubungan kita Akagi-san.." Kaga mulai buka suara. Dia teringat kejadian kelam yang sebenarnya ingin dia lupakan, tapi tidak adil rasanya jika saat orang lain sedang berusaha mati – matian ingin mengingatnya, dia malah ingin sekali melupakannya.

"saat kau mengajakku ke rumahmu saat itu, saat itu juga semuanya telah berakhir untuk kita. Orang tuamu, orang yang menyayangimu teramat sangat, melihat putri satu – satu mereka sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis lainnya. Mereka memarahiku habis – habisan saat itu, dan mengusirku. Lalu ayahmu menyeretmu dengan kasar kedalam kamar, tapi kau memberontak, kau berlari menyusulku, dan saat mata kita sudah saling pandang, dan kau melangkah mendektiku. Sebuah mobil telah siap menghempaskan tubuhmu.." Kaga tidak lagi sanggup menahan airmatanya, dia tidak sanggup menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kekacauan yang telah terjadi dalam hidup Akagi. Seharusnya dari dulu dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu, Akagi masih terlalu polos untuk dirusak olehnya.

"..dan kau yang memelukku saat itu... kan?" mata Kaga terbelalak, dia menoleh memandang wajah Akagi yang tampak tak bersekspresi apapun saat itu. Tidak yakin, Kaga bergerak cepat menuju saklar lampunya, mendung saat itu sudah tergantikan senja, dan mau tak mau gelap akan menyusup dan Kaga ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Akagi saat itu. Setelah sinar lampu mendominasi ruangan saat itu, yang Kaga ingin lihat hanya wajah dan ekspresi Akagi disana.

"kau sudah ingat Akagi-san?" Kaga menggoyang tubuh itu, namun Akagi masih tak merespon. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku seperti tak bejiwa.

"Akagi! Jawab aku! Jangan membuatku takut!" teriak Kaga tidak sabaran.

"ya, aku ingat..." ucap Akagi pelan.

"aku ingat, sebelum mobil itu menabrakku, kau yang melindungiku. Dan kita terhempas. Setelah itu aku tak tau lagi, aku tidak ingat. Kaga-san.. aku tidak ingat!" isak Akagi dan disambut pelukan oleh Kaga. Mereka sama – sama terisak, Akagi benar – benar sangat terguncang, dia sudah mengingat semua kenangan yang dia punya bersama Kaga, orang yang dicintainya.

"sudah cukup Akagi-san" Kaga mengusap kepala Akagi dipelukannya.

"sudah cukup, semuanya telah kau ucapkan"

"Kaga-san.. aku minta maaf"

"seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, jika bukan karena aku, mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi"

"maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Akagi mendekap tubuh Kaga dipelukannya.

* * *

Kenangan yang hilang telah kembali. Cinta yang pergipun telah pulang.

"sekarang kau mengertikan Akagi-chan?"

Malam itu, didalam sebuah ruangan kecil, kedua anak manusia, dengan perasaan sama, duka yang sama, masalalu yang sama bahkan jenis kelamin yang sama saling mendekap melepas rindu. Menguapkan kenangan yang sudah terlanjur hilang namun dapat dikembalikan.

"apa?"

Jemari mereka saling bertaut, diganti bibir yang saling menyambut, dan kulit yang saling menyentuh.

"aku adalah manusia yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kenangan dan kehadiranmu"

Diakhiri dengan kecupan, Akagi melepas semua rindu yang menggelitiknya selama ini, sekarang dia tau rindunya tak lagi abstrak, rindunya jelas dan Kaga adalah yang dia rindukan dalam kepalsuan ingatannya.

"jadi, apa kau benar – benar seorang seniman yang mengerti bagaimana cara menilai tubuh seseorang?" Akagi menarik senyum manja di wajahnya. Kini Kaga yang terlihat malu karenanya.

"aku itu ahli sejarah yang kebetulan mengenal sisi terbaik tentang seni. Dan lagi pula, seni itu kan harus dinikmati, untuk apa ditutup – tutupi?" ucapnya mengecup pipi Akagi dengan lembut.

Diatas ranjang itu mereka saling berpeluk.

"lalu, acara pemberian nilai dan makna dari sebuah seninya tadi apa sudah selesai sampai disini?" Akagi meraih tangan Kaga dan menyentuhnya lembut, senyumannya itu membuat Kaga tidak tahan jika tidak segera melahapnya.

"sebenarnya itu hanya trik untuk membuatmu ingat semuanya. Tapi jika kau benar – benar begitu tertarik dengan seni, aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana cara memberi makna dari seni terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan perlahan – lahan" Kaga sudah bergerak menindih Akagi dibawahnya. Dan dengan satu kecupan lagi, mereka memulai apa yang sebelumnya belum selesai mereka akhiri. Seni ? keindahan ? bentuk tubuh ? wanita ? adalah pemandangan yang paling indah didunia.

** Never Ending**

"Kaga-chan, pelan – pelan ya.., aku masih polos"

"dasar, setan kecil bertopeng malaikat, siapa yang membuatku hampir pingsan tadi?"

"Kaga-chan, gantian donk, aku juga mau membuatmu senang"

"tidak.! Kau berbahaya Akagi, aku pikir kau akan berteriak dan meminta ampun padaku karena telah menelanjangimu, nyatanya kau yang paling berbahaya dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil ahli permainanku. Sudah diamlah, nikmati saja"

"Kaga-chan..."

"Apa? Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi.."

"Aku mencintaimu"

"A-aku s-sudah ta-tau.."

"Manisnyaaaaaa, Ka..ga..cha..n.."

* * *

Hi~~ saya Zoe,

ini FF pertama saya di fandom ini, argghhh saya gak tau apa - apa tentang kapal, air, laut, perang dan lainnya.

saya hanya terlanjur cinta sama kedua charanya,

jadi maafkan saya jika saya kurang _gigit_ dalam buat storynya.

Sebagai _Newbie_, saya hanya berharap saya di bimbing ke jalan yang benar.

sankyu~

sebelum saya selesai dengan laman ini, saya hanya mau membantu Akagi-san berteriak "Cinta itu adalah konspirasi takdir, Kaga-san!"

* * *

19 Feb 2015.

for Akari Seikawa.

makasih untuk notice-nya senpai! saya cukup bersyukur karena anda akhirnya me-review milik saya :) untuk bagian "tahu" dan "tau" saya akui saya juga buta itu mana yang benar. Dan tentang sebutan antara "-san" , "-chan" , "-senpai" antara panggilan mereka berdua, ijinkan dulu saya membanggai anda sementara. *selesai* . sebenarnya saya juga sengaja buat seperti itu, saya ubah itu menurut kenangan - kenangan yang berubah secara bertahap antara mereka, seperti pada saat Akagi ingat tentang "kaga senpai"-nya, jadi dia mengulang ulang bagian itu saat dia mulai ingat saja. dan untuk yang lain juga gitu sich, memang sengaja mengubahnya sesuai suasana mereka. sebenarnya pengen jelasin di cerita, tapi takutnya konsep cerita jadi campur antara penjelasan dan story, makanya saya pikir bayangin saja sudah bisa (yg saya tangkap sich, kadang ada aja chara yang suka mengubah nama panggilan untuk menunjukkan pengaruh orang yang dipandangnya bagi dirinya sendiri, bahkan dalam 1 suasana) dan diakhir saat mereka ubah panggilan menjadi "-chan" saya rasa karena mereka sudah cukup akrab satu sama lain. Tapi!. ya saya senang jika kamu memperhatikan sampai situ :) dan karenanya saya jadi punya alasan untuk menjelaskannya.


End file.
